Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{1}{5} \times 1\dfrac{3}{4} $
$ = \dfrac{6}{5} \times \dfrac{7}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{6 \times 7}{5 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{42}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{21}{10}$ $ = 2 \dfrac{1}{10}$